Patent Literature 1 discloses an operation locus teaching method for a robot, which is capable of creating operation locus teaching data using a robot having a redundant degree of freedom not affecting robot work, in addition to a degree of freedom required for work by the robot.
This operation locus teaching method is characterized in that the redundant degree of freedom is decided based on an evaluation function having the redundant degree of freedom as an element and representing a margin of a joint angle space of the robot.